The Unexpected Shipper and the Ultimate Blackmail
by Emily Star
Summary: Ron discovers the Internet... and finds some INTERESTING information... ergh.. stories....


Title : The Perfect Blackmail

Category : HUMOR... and KINDA Romance ( H/H of course..... )

Rating : G

Author's note and disclaimer : Sorry if this was kind of confusing... and sorry if there really IS a Muggle Studies teacher.... I didn't know who it was so ... I was lazy and made some one up ! Heheh... BTW, this isn't a TOTALLY original idea... I had seen some X-files ones ( yes.... I am a Phile... and a SHIPPER ! ! Heheh... ) and it inspired me for THIS one... well.. Enjoy ! OH ! And these characters aren't mine... blah blah blah... you know the drill.

  
  
  
  


"Great... tomorrow I have Snape subbing in my class..." Ron complained, throwing his quill down in exasperation. Harry and Hermione looked up at him, eyebrows raised, from their own respective piles of homework. "It's not enough," Ron continued to whine, "that we have to learn about things we don't even NEED or will EVER need..."

  
  


Hermione tried to calm him down, as the other people on in the library were complaining, with a hand to the shoulder. She murmured, "Ron... it can't be THAT bad... I mean, Harry and I can help you. We lived Muggle lives... for over 10 years !" Ron sighed and looked at his friend thankfully and apologetically. He exhaled loudly and sank into his chair.

  
  


"Sorry guys..... It's not your fault you were raised Muggles so don't have to take this STUPID CLASS ! ! ! Which reminds me... I'm gonna be late." He stood up and grabbed a huge stack of his books and hobbled to the library's door. "Oh !" He turned around with a "toothache-sweet" smile plastered on his face.

  
  


"Have a good study hall..." he added sarcastically.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"Now today class..... since we have finished our three week transportation unit..." Professor Cambrill, a small man with fading and receding hair, began. Ron thought, "Give me a good bag of floo powder ANY day."

  
  


"We will begin the COMPUTER section." Ron's ears perked up. His father had told him all about a sort of "magic" that the Muggles had invented called the Internet. His hand shot up.

  
  


"Yes, Mr. Weasley ?" Cambrill asked, a bit guarded and surprised that his least interested student could become suddenly so excited about his subject.

  
  


"Are we going to study the Internet ?" Ron spat out, rather quickly. Cambrill smiled.

  
  
  
  


"Why thank you, Ron. Yes, we are.... now let me explain..." A good twenty minutes followed, Ron squirming the whole time, fidgeting to quicken the time. He hread something about search engines and decided to pay attention for conce. 

  
  


".... now everyone, choose a computer... um... here's an idea ! Type in two people you know in the search box and see what you come up with..."

  
  


Ron, somehow knowing what to do, did so with Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. 

  
  


"Hmm... what's this number mean right here, Professor ??" Ron asked, pointing to the number on the screen : 1114.

  
  


Cambrill paled and murmured two words before passing out : "Leak.... Oh my..."

  
  


Ron shrugged and clicked on the first site that showed up :

  
  


[http://hermionelovesharry.tripod.com/index1.html][1]

  
  


"Heheheheh.... this oughtta be interesting...." 

  
  


He clicked on the "STORIES" link and clicked on the first link from there : I KNEW I LOVED YOU.... A smiled came to Ron's lips as he hit the PRINT button.

  
  


4 hours later.

  
  


Cambrilla had long ago been awoken and told Ron he could stay in the "computer lab" for awhile if he would like..... and he had. He had been everywhere... Mena's site...a ll the hundreds of "Hogwarts-online's" and... some crazy Emily Star chick's site.... and, his favorite so far, fanfiction.net.

  
  


He looked at the huge stack of papers he had printed out next to him, all neatly labeled in one of four folders : H/H vids..... H/H Long Stories..... H/H Short stories.... and "Me and Lav." Ron smiled a Snape-like sly smile. "Well... aren't *I* the unexpected obsessed shipper. He picked up his beloved folders, books forgotten, and headed to the library where he knew his best friends would still be studying. 

  
  


"How cliché..." Ron thought. "Too overused.... HOW many have I read..."

  
  


He laughed maniacally at the irony of it all and kept walking. He had some interesting stories to tell... READ to his friends..... 

   [1]: http://hermionelovesharry.tripod.com/index1.html



End file.
